Feudal Myth
by Fuyumi-Hoshino
Summary: This is basically an Alternate Universe fic...as in what if none of the inuyasha people lived in Feudal japan, and they went to highschool with Kagome..yet when they are in their 3rd year, they somehow get transported back to Feudal Japan? ~*CHPT. 2 up!*~
1. Chapter One

"INU-YASHA!!"  
  
"DONT YELL, YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN! WE ARE IN A FUCKING FIELD!"  
  
This was the start of a long string of insults.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, stop already!!" a black haired woman yelled. She had purple eye shadow just below the crease of her and a huge boomerang strapped to her back, which she was straightening.  
  
One would think that the boomerang would be too heavy for the woman to carry, since it was taller than her. "Yes...you two have to stop...you're too blind to see your actual feelings towards each other so you fight!" Miroku stated. Though he kept the last part to a low whisper, Inuyasha's ears twitched. He knew then that Inuyasha had heard, and ran as fast as he could These 4 teenagers were in high school. It was a field day, and each of them had picked an individual sport to play in. Sango, the black haired woman, picked to be in the boomerang contest, which consisted of basically throwing the boomerang with enough accuracy to hit a target about half a mile away.  
  
Miroku picked to be in a stick fight.  
  
Basically, you had to balance yourself on poles that were above a small pool so that in case you fell you wouldn't hurt yourself, and you had staffs of sorts that you were allowed to use to try and get the opponent to fall.  
  
The silver haired man with white dog ears that had been arguing with the girl a few moments back, and was now trying to kill Miroku / running after Miroku with murder in his eyes, was in hand-to-hand combat. He was already known for his fighting skills, and he had long, sharp nails that were very dangerous for anyone who fought against him.  
  
The girl with dark brown hair and light grayish eyes, Kagome, was in the archery contest. She was probably one of the best archers in all of Japan...  
  
Inuyasha, still chasing Miroku, suddenly skidded to a halt. Standing in front of him with narrowed eyes was a girl who looked just like Kagome, but had much straighter bangs.  
  
"Where is my sister?" she asked in a very cold voice, the kind of voice that made shivers run down your back. Inuyasha was no exception.  
  
Inuyasha pointed back to Kagome, who had her cheeks puffed out, and the girl walked over to her, as Miroku came back.  
  
"Man, that Kikyou is a cold hearted bitch...I wonder if she would bear my child?" Miroku said smiling, as Inuyasha pounded him into the ground.  
  
"Kagome...mom wants you home...she said you could do this stupid fair thing first...but she needs you to babysit Souta," Kikyou stated as she crossed her arms.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kikyou asked Kagome, looking her up and down. Inuyasha Laughed.  
  
"Nothing happened to the Busu, she always looks that way!" he said as an arrow with a sucker at the end attached itself to his head.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou had just found out they were sisters. Kikyou and Kagome's parents were divorced. One day on a field trip the two (girls) met, but they didn't really like each-other.  
  
When their parents came to get them, they realized it was bad to keep the two apart and had Kikyou living at Kagome's mother's house on weekdays, and had Kagome living with Kikyou's dad on weekends and vacations.  
  
"anyway, it does'nt matter" Kikyou said after a moment or two. Kagome had her cheeks puffed out again by then.  
  
"Just make sure your home after this," she started waving about the field "is over" she finished and walked off back towards where ever she came from. Most likely the depths of hell.  
  
"Well...Im going to go start practicing, ill see you all in a little bit" Kagome said smiling brightly. After a moment she turned around and started walking, closing her eyes for a second as she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
Next thing she knew, she was being pulled up by the hand. Opening her eyes to view her helper, she spotted pure white hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Ano! Sorry Sesshomarou!!" Kagome said bowing quickly as she ran off. Sesshomarou nodded, as Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Your loss..." Sesshomarou stated as he looked around "Kagura said that she would be here...have you seen her?"  
  
"Nope...havent seen her since last week" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well..if you see her, tell her I am looking for her, alright?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
After the light exchange of words, Sesshomarou gave a faint nod and walked away.  
  
~*TBC*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter one, please comment *holds out cookies for all those who do comment* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is now up ^.^ lol  
  
*hears some fans shout out 'ABOUT TIME' and cringes*  
  
eep...I dun own Inuyasha...though I wouldnt mind to ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
'dammit...he pisses me off sooo much' Kagome thought focusing on the target, picturing Inuyasha's face being the target, as she continuosly got Bulls eye's.  
  
She got out all her opponents...all but one. He or she must be pretty good to still be competition against Kagome when she is all pissed off like.  
  
'Alright...one more round...' She thought as she drew the arrow back. Her arm suddenly started trembling. Why was she nervouse all of a sudden. Relaesing her arro, she watched as it hit just oustid the center, but her oponents hit dead center.  
  
After the whole announcement on who was the winner, Kagome went to see who the Victor was. The persons name was 'Masayo Moto' Wheter it was a boy or a girl would be discovered.  
  
She turned a corner, and bumped into someone, and quickly apologized, and looked up to see Chocolate brown eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! No fair, you cant just jump down into the pool to save yourself!" Miroku complained pointing his staff like stick accusingly at the boy who was now swimming to the edge of the pool to exit it.  
  
"Darn...no one is proving a challenge for me!" He complained more, as a girl with silky looking blue violet hair, stepped up onto the logs. Her eyes were of the darkest amber imaginable.  
  
"well...you wouldnt mind bearing my child would you--" his voice was cut off as she swung the stick, at his head, and he just managaed to block it.  
  
"oooh! a worthy opponent!" Miroku said aloud, as the girl dropped her stick and flipped, doing a handstand on one of the logs as she pushed hersef up,a nd kicked Miroku down into the water.  
  
"The winner is...Katarina Murina!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Another win!" Sango cheered herself on, as she hit the target at the end of the lot. Her next Challenger came up. He had Golden hair, with light blue eyes.  
  
Without even glancing to him, Sango pushed her leg back,and let the boomerang fly, as the guy with the golden hair did the same.  
  
"A first time thing! It is a tie between Sango, and her challenger Himoro Hatsuki!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was in possibly his toughest match ever. ANd it was against a girl of all people! Her white hair was colored black on the tips.  
  
they parryed all over the place, before both of them were tired, and their match turned out to be a tie.  
  
"Another tie! Between Yumaria Tongyo and Inuyasha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So...two of us lost, and two tied...thats a good record!" Kagome said grinnging, as the four, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were sitting down to eat. Just then a flash of light happened, and a portal opened under them, and from there on out, it was black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Where do you think we are Miroku?" Sango asked. She placed a hand on her boomerang and stared out at the desolate area. "If I had known, I would have said it a long time ago." "Have you offended anyone?"Kagomesaid as she leaned casually against a tree, staring at Inuyasha. "That's difficult to tell. I may have. There are too many to recall," Inuyasha stated. "Even if someone wants to take revenge, why is the dog-head with us?" Miroku asked. "...." There was a loud bang from another area. They whipped around and reached for their weapons. "where are our weapons!" Kagome yelled looking around, as Miroku looked to Sango. "Sango!What's wrong?" Miroku yelled as he sped towards the area from where the noise came from.  
  
"Here! found them!" Sango exclaimed pointing to a chest.  
  
"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Try looking for them yourself!"  
  
When Sango turned around, the chest was gone but the weapons laid sprawled on the ground 'What the' Sango thought in shock.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Sango asked.  
  
"See what, Sango?" Miroku Asked tilting his head.  
  
"That... Never mind!" "See what?" Kagome asked. "The chest was there a minute ago....With all the weapons in them. Then it disappeared." Inuyasha and Miroku Exchanged glances. "Are you sure?" Kagome Asked. "Yes! Of course! I'm not blind!" "Who knows," Inuyasha mocked. "Why you dog-head! I'll....." "Maa maa Sango..Now's not the right time," Kenshin said. Sango snorted.  
  
He tossed their weapons to them. Every one was satisfied with their weapons, all except Miroku who looked disturbed. His staff was not a regular one. It had black carvings, and a pair of black dragons engraved on it. He saw them move slightly, and glanced to it again, and noted it was just his imagination. *Heh...I'm seeing things too.... Focus Miroku...Focus*  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha There aint a soul around here, so you possibly wont even have the chance to attempt to kill anyone here"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "where'd our food go?" "Dunno...guess it didnt come with us" Miroku replied shrugging.  
  
"I think we should look for food. Just in case we starve or something" Kagome stated  
  
They searched aroudn the area, nothing. The grass was moist, and there was a feeling of something lurking, something evil and horrendous in the area. Even Inuyasha stayed near everyone.  
  
"Anything?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nil," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Let's try the clearing." Kagome suggested.  
  
There was nothing they could do except, follow suit. The minute they stepped to the clearing a eerie feeling covered them. The clearing was dark, even under the sunlight. The place was barren, only tall wooden buildings shot up above the cold rocky ground. Cold? Kagome thought, It shouldn't be so cold, not when the sun is blazing at oven temperature. All was still. Not even the chirping of a bird was heard, needless to say a human.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough. We're getting no where by sticking together. Let's split up," Sango suggested with an annoyed look.  
  
"Fine," Miroku said.  
  
All of a sudden, the scenery changed, and they were all standing in the middle of a cross-junction.  
  
"What the..." Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm taking the left," Sango announced. "I'm going for the right," Kagome said. "I'm taking the front," Miroku said. "That leaves me the last choice," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
As if on cue, they were surrounded by thick mist, making it difficult to see each other. "What the hell?!" were the last words heard as they were engulfed in the mist.  
Inuyasha tensed and readied for an attack. His eyes narrowed to slits and he watched the surroundings with much suspicion. He turned around quietly as the sound of clogs were heard. He lifted his claws. There was something familiar about the sound the clogs made. A figure appeared from the mist. It was a lady. She was dressed in a familiar white kimono with a purple shawl draped loosely round her. "Kiky..o?" Inuyasha gasped. She stared at him without any trace of emotions on her beautiful face. Inuyasha let down his guard and took a step towards her. "Is it really you?" Inuyasha asked. She walked up to him, then retrieved something from her obi. A tanto... "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. She thrust the tanto into his stomach. Inuyasha blacked out.  
"Inuyasha!!! Oi! Wake up!" *Huh...?* Inuyasha awoke for the second time that day. There was a stinging pain in his side. He opened his eyes to see Miroku above him. The cold from the stone path way seeped into his bones. He placed a hand on his stomach. No blood. No wound. Just a pain. *HUH?!* Inuyasha jerked up. "Inuyasha....Are you ok?" Sango asked. "Yeah...I think." "You disappeared suddenly. And some time later, we found you lying on the ground." "Wasn't there a mist?" Sango looked at the other two. "What did you see Dog?" Kagome asked. "Can we talk about it later? I don't feel like saying it now. Not here." 


End file.
